Greenhouses have provided a means for producing food crops and flowering plants in temperate or cold climate zones where seasonal changes negatively affect the propagation and production of plants. Greenhouses have been constructed to shelter plants from temperatures below which they could not survive. Greenhouses typically depend on natural light and usually produce plants on one level. Shelter and controlled temperatures preserve the life of the plants but do not control the yield of the plants growing within such greenhouses.